About the Author
by bunnylov3r22
Summary: This is for all my friends/fan who might want to know more about me...and some of my life's background..not all . I figured it might explain the way I write... Only for those who wish to read about it :D:D


Hey everyone! I figured if you want to know more about my life, I'd share some, but not all, of it with you! Also about my fanfiction preferences hehe ^.^

**Name:** My real name is Haylie (named after Haley's Comet...yes that song too T_T)

**Nicknames**: My best friends call me Bubblez, spelled with a Z, because of my favorite Powerpuff girl since I was in kindergarten XD Others call me Miku because its my favorite name in Japanese besides Heirii...

**Age: **I'm currently 17, but I turn 18 this November 1st

**Relationship?: **Nope, currently single...the boys around where I live suck ;)

**Family: **I live with both my parents and I have 2 brothers, they are **twins** and they are about to be 16

**Personality: **In real life I am really random and loud when I am with my family, but at school I am by the rules, shy, and very over-nice. I like to think I am a very nice person, I volunteer and babysit a lot...I can sing really good and have SOME artistic talents. I am a big daydreamer and spend most of my day doing that and listening to music ^.^

**Likes: **I like food, a lot...and I have a high metabolism so I am very thin and 5'4...I have a really big butt which is probably the only thing about me that attracts some guys..:/..I also like drawing and reading...

**LOVES: **I LOVE BUNNIES! I love writing and listening to music (usually pop, rock, or metal), I love to spend time with my brothers and BFFS. I LOVE to sing...but I have stage-fright...not too bad and hopefully I"ll get out of it ^.^

**Hates: **PUBLIC SPEAKING, Any type of it, I have serious glossophobia :(. I am uncomfortable with big groups too, I hate girls that have no self respect, and guys who think they can get any girl...fuck no! XP

* * *

**BACKGROUND (A little taste of some of my life ;D)**

My family (not my household one) is very screwed up. My dad's side is falling apart ever since my grandfather died. He was like the bottom block that kept everything together, and one day, is was suddenly pulled. I cried a lot after he died because I was only 12 and thought it wasn't fair.

I used to be a lot like Miyako is, happy-go-lucky, but ever since he died...the harsh reality of the world crashed on me. My dad's side of the family can be said with one word: drugs. My dad is the only good one out of the bunch, who actually works a lot and provides for us...yet it seems like he struggle the most sometimes :(

My mom's side of the family can be summed with one word too: bitches. I know that sounds mean, but they purposely made my Mom's life hell, and at the time I was too young and naive to understand how bad it was. So my only wonderful family is my Mother, who puts up with too much, my father, who works his butt off but struggles more than the rest, and my two brothers, who make our lives better by being themselves. ^.^

As for me, I am a senior this year...and still can't approach the guy I like. He is super shy and quiet like me during school...he looks at me sometimes down the hall..but sometimes I think he just wants me to avoid him...so yeah..mixed signals there.

Most guys in high school do not approach me because I'm either too quiet, geeky, or ugly for them. My dad says its actually because they know I wouldn't give them any..lol But yeah...my high school life isn't much at all...just boring..and I want to get it over with so I don't have to see my class-mates.

I only have 2 best friends, sad isn't it? One of them is kinda a bitch...but I am used to it...learn to not care...she is actually a nice person just been through a lot in her short life..

What I love most is coming on here to write, at first I thought I was going to suck at it, but you guys helped me think I am getting SO much better with my writing.

One day..when I am ready, I will try my best to make a bestselling novel...that way I can dedicate it to everyone in my life that helped me feel something good was happening to me..instead of my usual bad luck.

Thanks for reading about some of my life...some might help you understand why I write the way I do ^.^ Love you all and thanks for supporting me...your all AWESOME :3


End file.
